Commission: They Do It With Mirrors
by BluebellsAndLavender
Summary: The competition is on! The race to get the ancient artifact inside the temple is fast, furious, and... at the wrong location. Ahri, Poppy, Nami, Kayle, and Soraka find themselves in a sticky situation when they enter the wrong temple, and the mirrors inside come to life...


Don't know if anyone's caught onto it, but the title is from Agatha Christie's novel :p

Anyways, enjoy! Next chapter of Island of the Fox will be up soon too!

* * *

They Do It With Mirrors

"Weeeeeeeelcome to the first annual League of Legends championship cup competition!" Primetime Draven announced with as much gusto as he could manage as he stepped right in front of the camera. "I'm your host, Draven! I mean, of course it's me, who else could be this charming?" He flashed his pearly white teeth as some members of the audience, who were watching through the special televisions back in the Institute, rolled their eyes in annoyance.

"Introduce the game!" One of the producers hissed at Draven.

"Alright, alright! Today's challenge will be for a team of champions to enter a _mysterious_ temple and grab some ancient article, and then bring them back! Whichever team is the fastest wins!" Draven stepped aside a tiny bit, allowing the camera to capture the temple that was behind him, with its elegant curved walls and gold panelling. It looked old, and also rather magical.

"Now, let's meet our first team! Girls?"

The first team stepped up beside Draven. "Alright! We've got uh, five lovely ladies here to compete today! Of course, they have the disadvantage of not having me on their team…" He chuckled. The producer caught his eye and shot him a death look, effectively shutting him up and keeping him on track.

"So here's your first team! First off, team captain, Ahri, the Nine-tailed fox!" Draven grinned as Ahri blew a kiss into the camera, almost stunning the cameraman and rendering him useless. Fortunately, the camera lens had proven effective in keeping him safe.

"Poppy, the Iron Ambassador!" Poppy didn't indulge in frivolous greetings, and instead chose to raise her hammer and look tough.

"Kayle, the Judicator!" Kayle, floating on her wings, gave a slight wave.

"Nami, the Tidecaller!" The petite mermaid played with some bubbles as her tail swung back and forth playfully.

"Last but certainly not the least, Soraka, the Starchild!" With her light purple skin and long white hair, Soraka looked very mysterious as she gave a warm smile.

Draven flashed another cheeky grin at the camera. "Alright, now the time we've all been waiting for… Just how are these girls going to fare against the mysterious temple? Let's find out after the short break!"

The show cut to commercial as the girls readied themselves, staring at the temple in front of them. "Okay, girls, we're going to win this, okay?" Ahri said in an encouraging manner. The top prize was lots of gold, and she had been eyeing a new pair of boots and an expensive fur brush for a long time.

The commercial was over quickly, and the girls grinned to themselves with confidence as they prepared to head in. "Here we go! Good luck girls!" Ahri pushed a hand onto the door, and it opened with a loud creak. All five of them stepped in, one after the other, smiles on their face as they steeled themselves to face whatever traps the producers had set.

Outside, the producer worriedly talked to the cameraman. "What do you mean there aren't any cameras? We went through the temple and set up all the traps and recording equipment a couple days ago!" She pulled out a small tracking device from her pocket. After studying the red beeping light, all the blood drained from her face.

"Shit! The correct temple is the one on the other side of this mountain!" She exclaimed. "Who drove us here?! How could they get this wrong?!"

A nearby crew member who had overheard the conversation looked horrified. "Then… We have no idea what's in this temple?" He ran over to the door and pulled it open, searching for the girls. "Ahri!" He called, but was only met with silence. "Shit!" They must have been too far in already, for as Draven had drilled into their brains earlier, speed was key.

"Oh no…" The producer muttered. "This is… the cursed temple…" She pressed a hand to her agitated forehead, praying that the girls would be alright.

As chaos ensued outside, Ahri and the girls ran down the corridor with lightning speed, with no idea just what the hell they were going to find inside.

"Okay, we're making good time," Ahri called to her teammates as they sped down the long hallway, their footsteps loud on the hard ground.

"I see light," Soraka observed as she looked ahead, noticing just a flicker of light in the distance.

"Must be the first obstacle," Kayle said. "Let's hurry."

Moments later, the girls reached the light, finding it to be a large room lit with candles along the walls. There were five large archways in the wall, each with words inscribed on top. They hadn't expected anything like this before, instead imagining spiked ground, large rolling stones threatening to crush them, or terrible beasts. Anything except… concaves.

"What is this?" Poppy demanded as she walked towards the second archway. "Some sort of trick or illusion?"

"Looks like there's writing on the top…" Ahri mused as she stepped towards the first one. "Wait, what, this says my name!" Ahri looked completely bewildered as she read and then reread the cursive words at the top of the arch. "Why is this happening…?"

"This is mine!" Nami exclaimed, surprised that her own name was carved above an archway. She stood in front of it, trying to figure out what the heck it was.

The rest of the girls made their way to their respective archways, finding that every single one of them had one. "Is this an entrance?" Kayle wondered, stretching her arm towards the darkness but she never had a chance to touch what was in front of her.

All of a sudden, even more torches lit up each archway. In a flash of light, each of the girls looked towards their own archway to realize that their own reflection was looking right back at them.

Mirrors.

Ahri blinked as she noticed her own reflection twitch, something that she was not doing herself. _"_ Huh? Guys, is yours moving?"

Nami watched in horror as her reflection, out of nowhere, grinned without herself doing so. "Y-Yeah!" She called out to Ahri, unable to tear her eyes away from the image in front of her.

The image in the mirrors suddenly began to warp, swirling and changing, right in front of their eyes. "What the hell…" Poppy muttered as she watched the mirror. She readied her hammer, afraid that something would come out of the mirror and attack them.

When the changes stopped, the girls were flabbergasted at what change had occurred.

Ahri's reflection, before perfectly hers, now had sprouted transparent tails that wrapped around her seductively. Her razor sharp teeth were longer, more fox-like, and her whiskers darker. Her nails were blood red and now _very_ sharp. And she was… floating? The doppelganger smiled seductively at the fox, as if she wanted to eat her up.

The rest of the girls were also experiencing the same change in their reflections. Poppy was outraged to find that her doppelganger was much more feminine. Her leggings were removed, and her panties were completely exposed, pure white ones, with a big fat heart right on the ass. Pink armored fairy wings sprung from her back. "My hammer!" Poppy exclaimed as she noticed the hammer had become one of novelty, complete with a heart on either end. "Why the heck is it so girly?!"

"At least yours is clothed!" Kayle yelled as she stared at her own reflection, who was completely and utterly naked. It looked like her breasts had basically doubled in size, and the tufts of hair above her pussy were shaved into the shape of Morgana's wings. It was humiliating, and Kayle hoped that the other girls couldn't see what Kayle's reflection looked like.

"Tentacles…" Nami winced as she stared at the mirror. Her skin had adopted a scaly green hue, and her pussy was completely exposed by the deep-dipping v that her top of her tail made. From just underneath Nami's round ass, several rounded tentacles grew, the same green as seaweed. Nami's cheeks flushed as embarrassment flooded over her at the exposure of her pussy.

Soraka's mirror was not any more modest. The top of Soraka's orange dress had fallen, for her giant breasts were so heavy that the thin fabric of the dress had given way to them. From those plump, hard nipples, milk streamed, spilling everywhere. Soraka's eyes widened as her eyes travelled down her doppelgangers body. The skirt part dress was lifted almost completely by something _big._ And since it was between her legs… Yes… Soraka's clone had grown a giant, thick cock.

All the eyes of the doppelgangers were a frightening red color, and they glowed brightly as they laughed at the original girls. "I'm not getting a good feeling about this…" Ahri murmured as she stared at her doppelganger, her gut telling her that the mirrors were dangerous.

"There's no way to move on…" Soraka observed as she gazed at her doppelganger, who was currently teasing Soraka. The figure gripped a breast, squeezing it hard as to bring even more of that creamy white milk out of the tender nipple. Her cheeks were a flush red, and her eyes screamed of desire. It was odd for Soraka to see such a look on her own features, and frowned as she watched her doppelganger tease and attempt to seduce her.

"Maybe we should try to smash the glass?" Nami suggested as her own clone shook her tentacles at the petite mermaid. "There could be a passage behind it…?"

But before the girls could do anything, the doppelganger's hands suddenly thrust towards the mirror and though they believed that since they were just reflections, the limbs could not go through the glass. Alas, they were wrong.

The outstretched hands found their target on the girls' chests, each groping or poking at their breasts as a magical substance flowed through the point where they touched. Ahri struggled to resist the substance but it was too strong, and she found that she couldn't do anything against it. A warm feeling began to envelop her and the girls as a mysterious gold shimmer surrounded them.

The champions closed their eyes as the heat grew more and more, and eventually engulfed all of their bodies. They were being lifted in the air somehow, and something was happening, but they didn't dare look.

It wasn't until they found themselves back on the ground, both feet – or tail – firmly planted on the ground before they decided to see exactly what had happened.

Ahri had to hold herself back from yelling as she realized that her light dress had been replaced by a metal bra and underwear, in what she now recognized as a summoners' chastity outfit. It was so damn odd to wear the heavy garments on her body. The clone merely laughed as it watched her attempt to get it off, but as there was no lock or clasp, it was impossible.

The fox was clever, and she thought that maybe if she could charm her doppelganger, then she would be released from this horrid spell she had been put under. So Ahri mustered up all of her power, and blew a huge pink heart towards the mirror's surface, thinking that with this spell, she would be released from the torture.

But the doppelganger was faster. With a huge smirk on her face, the doppelganger easily deflected the charm with some sort of barrier that she conjured up within moments. "Silly Ahri…" She spoke in a voice that oozed of seduction and control. "Did you really think such petty parlor tricks would be able to take me down?"

"Let me out!" Ahri demanded, standing her ground firmly with her hands balled into fists. "Take me out of his outfit, right now!"

The doppelganger merely laughed. "Oh, Ahri, I don't think you're in a situation where you can make demands…"

But Ahri was not one to be deterred. She raised a hand, gathering power within her palm. _Smashing the glass_ will _definitely work!_ She thought determinedly as she prepared to send the orb into the smooth surface.

Before the fox could, the doppelganger let out a haughty laugh, and with a frightening speed, sent her own poisoned pink kiss towards Ahri, who attempted to dodge, but was unfortunately, seconds too late. The powerful charm's effects coursed through her body, rendering her unable to move away.

A scorching heat started in Ahri's body as a sudden craving for sexual stimulation started in her loins. Ahri couldn't control herself at all as her fingers reached for herself, so turned on that she could hardly think straight. But the chastity bottom prevented her from doing anything. Ahri groaned, aching for release.

The look on Ahri's face caused her doppelganger to laugh with mirth before weaving her hands in a circular motion, casting a mystical spell to start taking form. Helpless, Ahri watched as the spell flowed onto her body. At first, she had no idea what change it had caused in her. But mere seconds later, she realized just how devastating the effects were.

Inside of the chastity bikini, a small, furry fox tail had grown, directly across from her clit and pussy. Wasting no time at all, the doppelganger began to command the tail to move, at first just lightly touching Ahri's skin, causing a shiver to run through her body. The fur was incredibly stimulating as it brushed across her hypersensitive nub, forcing a whimper to cross her lips.

"More," Ahri moaned out, the charm's effects on her body making her libido so crazily high. When the tail didn't increase in speed, she grew impatient. "More!" She demanded, crying out as she leaned forwards onto the mirror for support when the tail suddenly grew to a rapid pace. _Oh… yes…_ Ahri thought happily.

The doppelganger was playing a game of cat and mouse, not allowing Ahri to find any sort of release as she directed the tail to top speed and then down to nothing in the blink of an eye. It was just a game to her, and watching Ahri suffer was the goal. And suffer she was.

Each swipe of the tail had Ahri's body growing hotter and hotter, the lust and desire for orgasm bubbling like hot lava underneath her creamy skin. But each time she would get close, and the feeling grew unbearably good, the tail would simply slow down. "Damn it," she gasped out, her forehead drenched in sweat. "Let me cum!"

"You wish," the clone giggled cutely. Instead, the clone began to cast another spell as the tail brushed back and forth. Her hands began to turn transparent, becoming more and more spirit-like. Soon, they were almost completely see-through, and Ahri watched in fear as she pondered what the clone was about to do.

"W-what is that?" Ahri asked between moans as she watched the hands come towards her. "Don't touch me!"

She thought the hands would stop when they touched her chastity bottom, but due to the spell… The doppelganger's hands passed smoothly through the metal as if it were not even there. Ahri felt the sudden touch of fingers on her pussy, and gasped when the fingers pushed into her dripping wet pussy without any warning. "Nooo!" Ahri yelled when she felt one, two, _three_ fingers inside of her.

The deeper they went, the louder her screams grew. But it still wasn't enough for her to cum. The doppelganger had somehow mastered the art of torturing Ahri, holding her at the edge of climax, and never letting her fall.

Ahri's palms pressed tightly against the mirror as she gasped, eyes closed as her body shuddered. _Cum…_ Was the only thought in her mind as the effects of the charm only grew stronger, her lust along with it. The fingers twiddled inside of her, pushing against her wet, fleshy walls.

The rest of the girls watched as Ahri writhed and moaned, now scared of their own mirrors. Could all of these smooth glass surfaces tease and torture them as it was doing to Ahri? They wanted to help her, but were afraid that their own counterparts would make a move. For now, they were harmlessly residing within the mirror, just flirting and laughing.

But Poppy couldn't just stand by and do nothing. She felt bad for Ahri, and decided that she'd better help her teammate, for the good of the team. "Grah!" Poppy proclaimed as she lifted her hammer and made to rush towards Ahri, intending on breaking the glass, but found herself unable to move any further when her own clone cast a powerful spell.

Letting out a furious yell, Poppy found that her armor had been morphed into restraints, tying her hands behind her and forcing her wrists together in a humiliating pose. Her legs were bound too, and forced her to fall to her knees weakly.

The look on her face screamed outrage as she struggled against the restraints. More bondage straps ran across her body, and her pussy, ass, and breasts were completely bare. Red marks formed in her blue skin as the metal dug into her skin painfully.

The doppelganger dragged her back, closer to the mirror. "What are you going to do to me!?" Poppy demanded as she felt herself being pulled backwards, until she was only inches away from the smooth glass. "Stop this immediately!" Authority ran clear in Poppy's voice, but the clone was having none of that. "Don't make me hurt you!" Poppy attempted a threat, and eyed her hammer lying only inches away on the ground. There seemed to be no way she could reach it, but maybe if she tried…

"Let me demonstrate _my_ kind of hammer diplomacy!" The doppelganger exclaimed with a triumphant sneer on her face. She raised her heart-adorned hammer, and Poppy could do nothing but watch as the hammer smacked onto her ass. Poppy had expected pain, but instead what had come was nothing like she had ever experienced.

The second the heart touched the flesh of Poppy's voluptuous ass, pleasure ran through Poppy's whole body. She had only thought her ass would feel the effects, but Poppy had underestimated just how strong the "love hammer" was.

All at once, every single one of her erogenous zones behaved as if they were being stimulated by a million invisible hands. Her huge breasts felt as if they were being squeezed, her nipples pinched between two very powerful fingers. An unwilling groan came from her as she felt sudden kisses at her inner thigh, and a swirling tongue at her clit. Finally, the sting of the hammer on flesh sank into her bottom.

"H-How did you do that?!" Poppy demanded, shaking from the intensity of the feeling of having so many places played with at once. She had _never_ experienced anything like that ever before, and though she didn't want to admit it, it had felt _good._

"Want some more?" The doppelganger cackled wickedly as she lifted her hammer again, enjoying the power she held over the yordle. She all but slammed the hammer into Poppy's ass, but still, no pain came, only an overwhelming pleasure.

Poppy's face pressed into the ground painfully, her cheek warming the hardened ground. But when she felt the effects of the second hit, one much more powerful than the one before, she reared her head, lifting her chest into the air as she threw her head back and moaned, finding that her body was completely unable to resist the effects of the hammer.

The doppelganger snickered as she smacked the heart hammer over and over again onto Poppy's ass, each hit increasing her pressure to a crazy level. "Oh, ah, shit, I can't control myself!" Poppy cried desperately. Her silvery white pigtails bounced like mad as she looked around wildly for someone to help her, but Ahri, the girl nearest to her was currently being tortured by her clone. But on the other side…

"Kayle!" Poppy yelled out. "Help me!"

The winged angel mulled it over as her own doppelganger was looking very suspicious, but she decided that it would be best for her to save the yordle. She knew that Poppy was proud enough not to ask for help unless she was in serious trouble. And by the look and sounds of it, she was in it deep. "Okay, on my way!" Kayle called, beginning to flap her wings furiously.

Kayle flew towards the yordle, gaining speed the more distance she covered. But before she could reach the bound ally, she felt something crash into her and push her upwards. Kayle's body jerked as she was forced to the ceiling by something _very_ powerful. Frantically, she looked down and discovered it to be her doppelganger!

"Hey!" She yelled as she tried to fly away but the clone merely smirked before shoving her up. The clone was unfortunately stronger than Kayle, and she felt the full effects of that when the clone flew up to her and dominated her by pushing her huge breasts onto Kayle's face. Kayle struggled to breathe as the breasts engulfed her.

The doppelganger took full advantage of this, ripping off Kayle's armor and allowing it to clatter to the floor loudly. Kayle wasn't wearing any panties. "Bold choice," she commented as she traced the pretty pink pussy lips with a long finger.

"Augh," Kayle grunted, using all of her strength to shove the naked clone away from her. The doppelganger faced her in all her nude glory, a big fat smirk on her face. "Stay away from me!" She yelled as she once again dove for Poppy, but the doppelganger was faster.

The clone flew with a fury towards Kayle, her speed surprising the original. She caught up to Kayle easily and once again forced her towards the ceiling, all the while the devilish smile on her face incredibly prominent. Kayle found herself pinned against the roof. She glared at her clone, but there was nothing she could do against the superior strength.

"Where do you think you're going?" The clone smirked as she grabbed Kayle's legs, pulling her closer to her own outstretched legs. The tuft of pussy hair grazed across Kayle's clit. Kayle could feel the heat radiating from her doppelganger's pussy towards her own. Dipping her finger into her dripping wet pussy, the clone brought the lubricant to both their clits and rubbed the clear nectar onto them. Then… ever so slowly, she pushed their clits together.

The doppelganger moaned as she began to rub their clits together, just slightly, their wings keeping them afloat. "Doesn't that feel good, Kayle?" The clone smirked as she held Kayle and her leg in place, rubbing her clit onto the nub. Kayle had never tried this before, but she soon realized that she would grow to like it.

The clone's sexy voice let out all sorts of noises as she rubbed herself onto Kayle's pussy over and over again, not seeming to get enough of wet clit. Her wings kept propelling her upwards, forcing the girls closer, and closer still.

Kayle couldn't help but moan and groan, earning her a knowing smirk from her doppelganger. As much as she wanted to hate it, hate the violation on her body, she had to admit it felt damn good.

Before Kayle knew it, an orgasm had run through her, her body shuddering from the effects of the powerful sensation. _Gods!_ She thought. _How did that feel so amazing?!_ But she didn't have time to calm down. The doppelganger didn't stop, and somehow, in the matter of seconds, another orgasm brewed on the horizon.

As if the clone knew exactly what was going through Kayle's mind, she increased the speed by double. The second climax rose fast and hard, and before the effects of the first had subsided, the second one washed over her, rendering Kayle's body worn out as she panted for breath.

"Tired already?" The doppelganger asked, frowning. "Oh well. I guess I'll just have to play with someone else then…" She looked towards Nami jokingly. A look of panic crossed Kayle's face.

"Run!" Kayle yelled out to Nami, who had been standing still, frozen in surprise, watching and listening to the mature women in front of her. The three of the most powerful women she had known were now in front of her, naked and completely being taken advantage of by the clones. The doppelgangers were overpowering every single girl, save for her and Soraka.

"Okay!" Nami replied as she turned on her tail, spinning around and gripping her trident tightly as she prepared to swim away. The horror of the scene in front of her was simply too much for her to bear, and her hands were somewhat shaking.

But the doppelganger definitely wasn't going to let her prey get away.

Lashing out two long tentacles, the clone wrapped the scaly octopus-like limbs around Nami's body, dragging her back towards the mirror. Nami screamed as she tried to move her tail to swim away, but the tentacles were stronger. "Help!" She cried out uselessly as she struggled, feeling herself get dragged closer and closer to the mirror.

She mustered up all her strength, gritting her teeth, and moved her tail with a ferocity she rarely used, but even that only gained her inches of ground that were soon rendered futile by the clone.

As soon as Nami was close enough, the doppelganger summoned a giant bubble and sent it flying towards the struggling mermaid, encasing her in the transparent prison. Nami felt a pressure engulf her body, overtaking her. The tentacles loosened around her. _This is my chance!_ She thought desperately as she swung her tail with all her might and shot her arms out in front of her.

But all she touched was a soft wall that refused to break.

 _Aqua prison!_ Nami thought with despair. She knew just how powerful her spell was, and in the doppelganger's hands… well, it must have been worse!

The clone moved the bubble around, spinning it until Nami was staring right at the mirror and the clone's dripping wet pussy, sitting right atop the folds of the luminescent tail. "Yes… Look at me…" The clone smiled as she said it, reaching out her hand to command more tentacles to fly towards the trapped mermaid.

 _Maybe the tentacles will break the bubble!_ Nami thought, concealing a smile at this new thought. _Once the bubble breaks, I'm going to swim as fast as I can._ She decided in her mind.

The long green tentacles reached for her and were getting incredibly close to the bubble's walls. Nami steeled herself, ready to go, when…

The tentacles simply passed through the bubble as if they were transparent.

"What!?" Nami exclaimed in disbelief as the feelers reached for her body, joining the two that were already there. The round nubs parted the folds of her ruffles easily, revealing her shaved pink pussy. Nami let out a tiny gasp when a moist tentacle teased the edge of her sex, threatening to penetrate her.

Another limb found its way onto her ass, sandwiching itself between two supple cheeks, grazing slightly against the tender hole of her back door. "Not there!" Nami cried out and she was about to protest more when a tentacle stuffed itself into her mouth, stopping her voice. Two tentacles squeezed and teased her breasts, not giving her any time to react.

Nami let out a crying moan when a limb settled in onto her clit, wagging the head back and forth onto the sensitive nub. The bubble suspended her in the air, and the tentacle made sure she was weak. "Suck on it!" The clone snickered. "Suck on it or this…" The feeler at Nami's ass wiggled, "will go in!"

The mermaid's eyes widened in fear as she obediently began to run her tongue along the long length, coating it with her saliva. As much as she didn't want to do this, it was better than having her ass penetrated by the snake-like limb. Her cheeks grew hollow with the incredible force she applied. She was working hard, scared that the tentacle would penetrate her most sacred spot.

The tentacle at her clit was relentless, and though she had no desire to cum from this sort of torture, the orgasmic feeling inside of her was rising at a rapid speed and she could do nothing to stop it. The tentacle was expanding, a torrent of semen racing to the tip inside of it. Just as a wave of creamy cum poured into Nami's mouth, she felt it.

The limb at her ass shot forwards, shoving itself tight into her anus as the one near her pussy did the same, causing the mermaid to swallow every last drop of the cum in surprise. Nami's scream was swallowed by the limb in her mouth when she felt both of the feelers twitch inside of her, forcing themselves deep inside the tight caverns.

Nami's body tensed, squeezing the limbs inside of her so tightly that the doppelganger gasped in pleasure. "Oh, yes, Nami~" she moaned out, relishing in the feeling.

Involuntarily, Nami's orgasm continued to rise as the heat in her face rose along with it. The doppelganger's moans grew louder as she directed the tentacles to thrust into Nami, expanding inside the compact cavity, stretching her out. "Want some more, Nami?" The clone asked as she sent another tentacle flying towards the girl, intending on stuffing it up her delightful little pussy.

Nami, having never been penetrated in the ass before, was finding this all too much to bear. The double, now _triple_ , insertion was so painful, yet somehow still so pleasurable. She felt like a toy, bent to her own doppelganger's whim. "Are you gonna cum, Nami? You're going to cum with all of my tentacles in all your little holes?" The clone taunted.

As much as Nami tried to resist, her body seemed to have a mind of its own. Nami was all too aware of the spasms of climax that ran through her. _Don't you dare!_ She thought furiously, but it was too late. Her muffled moans joined the three other squealing voices in the room.

Her pussy began to drum, a steady thumping beat that rivaled a jackhammer. A euphoric feeling washed over her as she pressed against the sides of the bubble, trying to keep her mind from going blank. As her orgasm ebbed, Nami heard her clone speak. "Wonder if we could fit three?"

Soraka felt a stirring of compassion inside of her as she watched Nami. Her doppelganger had kept her busy as the other girls were toyed with, but she now realized that perhaps she really should help Nami, though she believed that there wasn't much she could do. Soraka was a healer after all, equipped with not many offensive spells.

Still, the horned girl made to step towards the trapped mermaid but before she could take that first step… "Equinox," her doppelganger cast, and instantly a purple ring appeared on the ground around Soraka. Her feet were suddenly rooted, and try as she might, she couldn't make a single move towards the mermaid.

"You don't need to help her… Save your energy, Soraka…" The doppelganger murmured with a voice full of sensual undertones. "I'm gonna _milk_ it out of you…"

The clone's breasts and cock began to glow, simply humming with astral energy as she stared hungrily at Soraka, licking her supple lips. To Soraka's amazement, the clone simply stepped out of the glass, a devious smile playing on her face. The Starchild felt a hand on her back, forcing her onto her knees. Her yellow dress was knocked to the side, and then the clone's fingers were teasing her pussy.

A pool of shimmery pre-cum gathered at the tip of the doppelganger's cock. "Look at you… You're so wet… Turned on by your friends getting the best night of their lives?"

"No!" Soraka protested. "I can't control it!"

"Don't lie to me. I know you want it. And I'll give it to you!"

With that, the doppelganger plunged herself into Soraka's tender sex, the almost-comically large cock sliding into the moist cavern with ease. Soraka let out a cry as the cock stirred intense feelings of lust inside of her, ones she had never felt before.

The clone reached forwards, pushing aside the tiny cloth covering Soraka's chest, revealing her huge breasts, the nipples already hardened and ready for milking. The doppelganger squealed in delight as she pinched the raised nubs, massaging them between her fingers, using an immense amount of pressure on the tiny nipple.

Soraka winced as a new pressure started in her boob. Her girls felt suddenly heavy, and before she could stop it, creamy white milk poured out of them like a rushing wave. "Look at that delicious milk…" She laughed, squeezing more and more of the liquid out as her hips thrusted, burying herself completely up to her balls as she fucked the girl.

Soraka's head swung back as she groaned, the glowing cock completely filling her up. She felt completely stuffed. The head of the clone's length easily found Soraka's sweet spot, and began to pound it relentlessly. Soraka's usually composed voice was now crying out for mercy as the clone dominated her entirely.

"This is unbecoming! Please release me!" Soraka winced as more milk squirted from her nipples. The clone's own nipples also splashed out liquid, the creamy juices spilling all over Soraka's back as her huge boobs bounced with the force the doppelganger exerted.

"Are you gonna cum, Soraka? Cum all over my big dick?" The doppelganger called as she squeezed the masses of flesh with her slender fingers. "I can feel it, you know… You can't hide it from me…"

And she was right.

Soraka's pussy throbbed, pang after pang wracking her body. The Starchild had never been penetrated so deeply before, and could feel the cock hitting the entrance to her cervix. It was so horrible, but she found herself liking it.

"I can't h-h-hold on…" Soraka groaned as her pussy clenched around every inch of the veiny cock throbbing inside of her.

"That's a good girl… Cum as I milk you for all you've got…" The clone teased, her fingers applying so much pressure it almost hurt.

Soraka's long white hair flew to the side as her entire body moved forwards, flexibly shifting around to the clone's steady rhythm. Her pussy had long conformed to the shape of the clone's cock, and she felt the expansion of the cock, felt it jerk inside of her.

Suddenly, Soraka felt a huge pressure on her breasts as the doppelganger squeezed them so tightly that more milk than ever spewed from the tender, swollen tips, some even landing on Nami. A wave of heat was released inside of her as the doppelganger came, semen pouring, searching for the womb.

"Mmm, yeah," the clone groaned out as she felt Soraka throb around her. "Cum…. Cum like all your allies…"

As the spasms of orgasm overtook Soraka's body, she stared at her allies, each trapped by their reflections. The tail that teased Ahri continued to whip across her pussy, never allowing her to completely cum. Poppy's ass was swollen and red from each of the love hammer's hard smacks. Kayle's body had lost the will to fight, but the clone continued to rub their clits together for the next countless orgasm. Nami's body was completely ravished by tentacles, and she was growing addicted to them.

Soraka herself was starting to feel the aphrodisiac effects of her clone's cum, a sudden desire in her for more. She had no idea how she and the girls had gotten into this position but… As she felt the doppelganger grow hard inside of her, a finger teasing her ass and another at her boob…

She thought that maybe it wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
